1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to spear guns of the type used in fishing. More particularly, it relates to a spear gun having a pair of spears disposed in lateral relation to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The simplest spear gun includes a single spear but more advanced spear guns include two spears, mounted in an over-under arrangement. An example of such a spear gun is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,190 to Lopez. Two spears double the chances of a successful hunt. As depicted in Lopez, in an over-under spear gun, a first trigger is positioned directly in front of a second trigger. This can make finding the second trigger difficult when the user is in a hurry due to a missed or otherwise inadequate first shot.
A spear gun is an inherently dangerous instrument. However, the known spear guns either lack safety locks or have inadequate safety locks.
Moreover, the known spear guns are quite heavy and mechanically complex. Thus they require substantial maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need for a light-in-weight, simple yet elegant-in-design, durable spear gun construction that requires little maintenance, includes safety locks, and provides two spears, each of which has an easily accessible trigger.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the art could be advanced.
The long-standing but heretofore unfulfilled need for an improved spear gun is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention. The novel spear gun of this invention includes an elongate barrel having a first forward spear guide tube mounted to a leading end thereof. A second forward spear guide tube is mounted to a leading end of the elongate barrel in laterally spaced apart relation to the first forward spear guide tube. A first rearward spear guide tube is mounted to a trailing end of the elongate barrel in axial alignment with the first forward spear guide tube and a second rearward spear guide tube is mounted to a trailing end of the elongate barrel in laterally spaced apart relation to the first rearward spear guide tube and in axial alignment with the second forward spear guide tube.
A first spear is adapted to have a trailing end thereof slidingly received within a lumen of the first rearward spear guide tube and a leading end thereof slidingly received within a lumen of the first forward spear guide tube. A second spear is adapted to have a trailing end thereof slidingly received within a lumen of the second rearward spear guide tube and a leading end thereof slidingly received within a lumen of the second forward spear guide tube.
A first elongate elastomeric member has a leading end adapted to be releasably attached to a leading end of the spear gun and a trailing end adapted to be releasably attached to an inclined notch formed in the first spear near a trailing end thereof. A second elongate elastomeric member has a leading end adapted to be releasably attached to a leading end of the spear gun and a trailing end adapted to be releasably attached to an inclined notch formed in the second spear near a trailing end thereof.
A first trigger is adapted to launch the first spear and a second trigger is adapted to launch the second spear. A first detent means has a first position that releasably engages a trailing end of the first spear and a second position that is unengaged from the trailing end of the first spear. A second detent means has a first position that releasably engages a trailing end of the second spear and a second position that is unengaged from the trailing end of the second spear.
A first laterally extending mounting post is secured to the first forward spear guide tube and a second laterally extending mounting post is secured to the second forward spear guide tube. The leading end of the first elongate elastomeric member is releasably attached to the first laterally extending mounting post and the leading end of the second elongate elastomeric member is releasably attached to the second laterally extending mounting post.
The novel spear gun includes an elongate barrel against which the spears are disposed in laterally spaced apart relation to one another. A handle has a forward end secured to a trailing end of the elongate barrel. An arm support has a leading end secured to a trailing end of the handle and the arm support is parallel to the elongate barrel. The handle is disposed at an angle relative to the elongate barrel that is between about ninety degrees to about one hundred thirty five degrees. The elongate barrel, handle, and arm support are disposed in coplanar relation to one another and are positioned in a common substantially vertical plane when the spear gun is used.
A cavity is formed in the trailing end of the elongate barrel and a vertically disposed base plate is positioned within the cavity in substantial coincidence with a longitudinal axis of symmetry of the elongate barrel. The first trigger is mounted for pivotal movement about a first pivot point on a first side of the base plate and the second trigger is mounted for pivotal movement about a second pivot point on a second side of the base plate. The first trigger includes a lower finger-engageable part that extends downwardly from the cavity and that has a free end positioned below the trailing end of the elongate barrel. The second trigger includes a lower finger-engageable part that extends downwardly from the cavity and that has a free end positioned below the trailing end of the elongate barrel. The first trigger has a flat, rigid arm extending upwardly from the first pivot point. The flat, rigid arm is disposed in overlying relation to the first side of the base plate. The second trigger has a flat, rigid arm extending upwardly from the second pivot point. The flat, rigid arm is disposed in overlying relation to the second side of the base plate.
The first detent means is pivotally mounted. A first biasing means is provided for urging the first detent means to pivot toward the base plate. The flat, rigid arm of the first trigger is disposed between the base plate and the first detent means and prevents full pivoting of the first detent means when the first trigger is in repose. The second detent means is also pivotally mounted. A second biasing means is provided for urging the second detent means to pivot toward the base plate. The flat, rigid arm of the second trigger is disposed between the base plate and the second detent means and prevents full pivoting of the second detent means when the second trigger is in repose.
A straight notch is formed in the trailing end of the first spear. A mating straight notch is also formed in the first detent means. The notch formed in the first spear and the mating notch formed in the first detent means are disposed in engaged relation to one another when the first trigger is in repose. The notch formed in the first spear and the mating notch formed in the first detent means are disposed in disengaged relation to one another when the first trigger is pulled. The pulling of the first trigger causes the first trigger to pivot about the first pivot point so that the first, flat rigid arm rotates away from the base plate. The first biasing means urges the first detent mean to pivot into its second, fully pivoted position where it bears against the base plate. The first spear is propelled from the spear gun by the first elongate elastomeric member when the respective notches are disengaged from one another.
The straight notch formed in the second spear and the mating notch formed in the second detent means are disposed in disengaged relation to one another when the second trigger is pulled. The pulling of the second trigger causes the second trigger to pivot about the second pivot point so that the second, flat rigid arm rotates away from the base plate. The second biasing means urges the second detent mean to pivot into its second, fully pivoted position where it bears against the base plate. The second spear is propelled from the spear gun by the second elongate elastomeric member when the respective notches are disengaged from one another.
An important object of this invention is to provide a spear gun having spears disposed in lateral relation to one another.
An object closely related to the foregoing object is to provide a spear gun having two triggers, neither of which obstructs the other.
Yet another important object is to provide a spear gun that is safe to operate.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.